En busca de la luz de tus ojos
by UchihaHaruka85
Summary: Tal vez el nombre se parezca a alguna historia que hayan visto, pero la historia no tiene nada que ver con esas. Sasori es muy muy talentoso y trabaja en el restaurante de su hermano, pero se encuentra con un chico que hace años no ve - DeiSaso
1. Reencuentro

**EN BUSCA DE LA LUZ DE TUS OJOS****  
><strong>

Hola, aquí les traigo esta nueva, espero que les guste. Sé que el nombre se podría parecer a de alguna otra historia o ser igual, pero la historia no tiene nada que ver con ella, por espero que les guste ^^. Bueno, ahora a la historia.****

**Capítulo 1  
><strong>

**REENCUENTRO**

**Un pequeño pelirrojo y de ojos marrones claros, como dando a grises o rojos, se sentaba en cualquier parte o huía de la gente que quería llevarlo a un orfanato o quien sabe donde, sólo porque lo veían como una aberración, un monstruo o cualquier otra cosa que no quería pensar.**

**Un día, mientras hacía sus trabajos en madera, un niño, de unos 7 años, lo vio y se acercó a ver, viendo lo que hacía y este levantó la mirada a sentirse observado, viendo a un niño como de su edad, tenía el cabello rubio, un poco largo, y un mechón de cabello tapaba la mitad de su rostro, pero por su lado visible, podía verse que tenía los ojos azules.**

**-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí solo, hm?-..Le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.**

**-No te interesa.-..Contestó el pelirrojo.**

**-No seas tan desconfiado, no te haré daño, hm.-..El pelirrojo se quedó observándolo, viendo que era verdad lo que decía.**

**-No tengo a donde ir. No tengo hogar, familia, ni nada.-..Confesó finalmente, bajando la mirada.**

**-Oh, gomen nasai, hm.-..Dijo bajando la mirada también.**

**-No pasa nada, tú no sabías.-..Toma una de sus marionetas y se la dio al rubio, quien lo miró con sorpresa..-te la regalo.-..Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa..-bueno, me voy, cuídate.-..Dijo tomando todas sus cosas y caminó unos pocos pasos, antes de ser detenido por el rubio..-nani?-..Lo miró.**

**-¿Cómo te llamas, hm?-..Le preguntó mirándolo, abrazando fuerte la marioneta.**

**-Sasori, Akasuna No Sasori. ¿Y tú?-..Contestó el pelirrojo.**

**-Deidara, Namikaze Deidara.-..Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.**

**-Un gusto conocerte, Deidara-kun.-..Le dijo con una sonrisa y luego se fue, dejando al rubio solo.**

**Así fue pasando el tiempo, el pequeño rubio había crecido, pero triste, ya que no había vuelto a ver a Sasori, aquel niño tan peculiar, ya que tenía orejas y cola de gato, pero no le preguntó sobre eso, podría serle incómodo y apenas lo conocía entonces, no quería entrometerse tanto todavía, pero ahora se arrepentía el no haberlo hecho, porque desde entonces, no lo volvió a ver.**

**Un día, mientras caminaba por el parque para estudiar ahí para un examen que tenía, escuchó risas de niños o diciendo "marioneta tonta" y luego se reían, eso le llamó la atención y fue hasta allá, viendo esa marioneta que vio de niño, una de las que tenía aquel niño pelirrojo. Cuando terminó, desde atrás salía un chico pelirrojo y ojos marrones claros, como aquel niño que conoció hace años atrás y vio como muchos niños se acerca a él, entregándole dinero y este daba las gracias a cada niño que le daba dinero. Por último, el pelirrojo guardó todo y se fue, a lo que el rubio lo siguió, viendo como entraba en un restaurante y entró, encontrándolo hablando con un hombre pelirrojo, de cabello lacio y a igual que él, con la mitad del rostro tapado por un mechón de cabello, un rojo más oscuro que el del chico.**

**-Nii-san, aparte de arreglar las mesas y limpiar, ¿no quieres que haga algo más?-..Le preguntó el menor.**

**-Iie, así está bien, además que eres mi hermanito, no quiero pedirte demasiado, Sasori.-..Contestó el mayor.**

**-Eso no me importa, yo quiero ayudar más.-..Dijo serio, estaba algo molesto.**

**-Bien, bien, harás algo más, pero luego hablaremos sobre eso, parece que hay un cliente.-..Dijo señalando atrás y Sasori volteó, viendo a un chico rubio muy sorprendido por algo, aunque ese chico se le hacía haberlo visto en algún lado.**

**-Iré a atenderlo.-..Dijo y se acercó al rubio..-¿quiere una mesa para uno?-..Le preguntó, pero el rubio no le respondía..-hola?-..Pasa su mano por el rostro del rubio y este por fin reaccionó.**

**-N-Nani?-..Preguntó cuando reaccionó.**

**-¿Quiere una mesa para uno?-..Le volvió a preguntar.**

**-Me gustaría que pudieras venir a mi casa, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo allá.-..Contestó el rubio mirándolo.**

**-Emm...hai, solo deja avisarle a mi hermano.-..El rubio asintió y fue con su hermano, quien al principio se negó, pero después aceptó, solo porque le dijo que se le hacía haberlo visto en alguna parte y quería ver porque, a lo que fue a quitarse el uniforme que se puso y se fue con el rubio..-*¿por qué se me hace familiar?*-..Se preguntó mientras seguía al rubio.**

**-*Voy a confirmar si es el Sasori que recuerdo, hm*.-..Pensó el rubio mientras caminaba. Cuando llegaron a la casa del rubio, este abrió la puerta y entraron, saludando a sus padres y subió hasta su habitación, tirando su mochila en la cama y miró al pelirrojo..-etto...*no sé por donde empezar, hm*.-..Pensó viendo al pelirrojo, quien miraba toda la habitación curioso, pero algo le llamó la atención y se acercó, era una marioneta, de las que él hacía, pero para censoriarce, buscó su firma y pudo confirmarlo a encontrarla.**

**-*Ahora recuerdo, esta marioneta se la di a ese niño rubio, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, si...se llamaba Deidara, Namikaze Deidara*.-..Pensaba el pelirrojo mirando la marioneta, pero algo destruida. Cuando escucha la puerta, supo que el rubio había salido, así que sacó sus herramientas y la arregló, viendo como iba quedando cada vez mejor. Una vez terminó, la dejó en su lugar, para luego guardar todo y se sentó en la cama.**

**Algunos minutos después, el rubio entró en el lugar, viendo como el pelirrojo veía todo a su alrededor y se acercó, dejando todo lo que trajo en el tocador y se quedó mirando al pelirrojo, este también se quedó mirándolo. El segundo mirando como si quisiera una respuesta sobre la marioneta y el primero como si quisiera confirmar sus sospechas al preguntarle, pero no se atrevía.**

**-¿Dónde compraste esa marioneta?-..Le preguntó señalando la marioneta y el rubio miró en esa dirección, para solo ver como se sorprendía por segunda vez en el día que se veían.**

**-Me la dio un niño de cómo 5 años, yo entonces tenía 7 años, hm.-..Dijo viendo la marioneta..-pero luego de eso, no lo volví a ver, no sé que fue de él y seguro él hubiera sido capaz de reparar la marioneta en un santiamén, como tú, hm.-..Dijo mirándolo..-tu nombre es Sasori, reparaste la marioneta como si nada, ya que no hay otro que lo haya podido hacer, hm. Tienes cola y orejas de gato como ese niño. No cabe duda, eres él, Akasuna No Sasori.-..Ahora fue el pelirrojo que se sorprendió.**

**-T-Te equivocas, yo soy Uzumaki Sasori.-..Dijo desviando la mirada.**

**-No es así, estoy seguro que tu verdadero nombre es Akasuna No Sasori.-..Dijo acercándose a él y se arrodilló frente al pelirrojo..-estabas aquí solo, no había nadie más y eres el único que pudo haber arreglado esa marioneta, hm.-**

**-Es que...recuerdo que se la di a un niño rubio de nombre Deidara y al verte, pensé que eras él, pero debes ser su hermano gemelo o algo así.-..Dijo sin mirarlo.**

**-No es así, no tengo un hermano gemelo, soy hijo único, hm.-..Sasori se sorprende aún más y lo miró de golpe, mirando aquellos ojos azules como el cielo y dirigió una mano a la mejilla de este, acariciándola, luego acarició todo su contorno y su cabello..-¿por qué haces eso, hm?-**

**-No puedo ver, pero si puedo distinguir algunos colores y tener una imagen de la persona al tocarla, puedo ver que tienes el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y una piel más oscura que la mía, por eso me recuerdas a ese niño que vi años atrás.-..El rubio se puso serio..-sobre la marioneta...no necesito verla para saber que es la que le di a ese niño y que estaba destruida, conozco bien a las marionetas que...yo...creo.-..Dijo desviando la mirada.**

**-¿Lo ves? Si eres ese niño que conocí, pero él no tenía los ojos como tú, hm. Es cierto que los tienes marrones como él, pero ahora se ven más opacos.-..El pelirrojo sonrió, ya no había duda.**

-Ya no puedo seguir negándolo. Sí, solía llamarme Akasuna, pero desde que Nagato y su familia me adoptó, me llamé Uzumaki.-

**-¿Pero por qué ya no puedes ver, hm?-..Le preguntó mirándolo y vio como Sasori bajó la mirada asustado, comenzando a temblar.**

**-Por 5 años estuve ocupado con mis funciones desde que dejé de verte y cuando me puse a buscarte, unos tipos lograron secuestrarme, quemándome los brazos y piernas con ácido, lo mismo con mis ojos y comenzaron a...a abusar de mí, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a lo que ellos me hacían, cuando me tocaban y demás, en ese entonces yo no sabía por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba así, pero alguien vio como me secuestraban y sin dudarlo, fue a ayudarme.-**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Yo era un pequeño de 10 años y gritaba de dolor, no solo por las violaciones, sino por el ácido en mis extremidades y mis ojos, pero yo no sentía nada, había bloqueado mi mente, así que era como un muñeco, ni siquiera supe de la persona que me fue a ayudar, al menos hasta que desperté en el hospital, pero ya no volvería a ver nunca más, eso había escuchado de los doctores.**_

_**-¿No volverá a ver?-..Escuché a alguien preguntarle a alguien, me imaginé que sería un doctor.  
><strong>_

_-Me temo que no, pero viendo sus orejas y cola, creo que no le hará falta, seguro recuperará un 5 o 10 por ciento de su vista, al menos para distinguir algunos colores o sombras.-..Escuché y me di cuenta que era una doctora, por su voz.**  
><strong>_

_**-Souka.-..Escuché decir al otro, aunque no acciones, pero luego él me dijo que en ese momento bajó la mirada triste.**_

_-Pero como no tiene familia, no sé que será de él.-..Escuché decir a la doctora._

_**-Yo y mi familia lo adoptaremos, será mi hermano menor.-**_

_-En ese caso, venga conmigo.-..No pude ver que le asintió, pero si los pasos y escuché que se iban de la habitación de donde me encontraba, pero yo no me quería ir del hospital, así que tuvieron muchos problemas cuando escuché que me dieron el alta._

_**-¡Iie! ¡No me iré de aquí!-..Gritaba, ya que en serio no me quería ir del hospital.**_

_-Pero debes irte, tu nueva familia te espera.-..Me dijo la doctora, pero a pesar que nadie habló de ese asunto durante mi estadía en el hospital, yo recordaba perfectamente todo._

_**-¡Dije que no! ¡Esos tipos no podrán encontrarme aquí!-..Grité asustado y fueron ahí que notaron el miedo que aún tenía.**_

_-No te pasará nada, tu nuevo hermano te cuidará bien, no te preocupes.-..Me dijo con una sonrisa, ya que algo pude ver al ya no tener esas molestas vendas en mis ojos._

_**-¿Segura?-..Le pregunté inseguro.**_

_-Por supuesto.-..Me dijo con una sonrisa, eso me tranquilizó y finalmente accedí irme con Nagato, mi nuevo hermano.  
><em>

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
><strong>

**-Desde ese día, mi vida finalmente fue mejorando, luego de 5 años y 9 meses de sufrimiento, sentí aquel sentimiento de tener una familia, sentimiento que ya había olvidado. Me escribieron en una escuela y sobresalían en casi todas las materias, pero más en arte sobre madera, todos llegaron a admirar mis trabajos en madera y se olvidaron de mis características gatunas. Claro que había un que otro alumno molestándome, como cualquier escuela, pero fuera de eso, fui feliz. Luego mi hermano abrió un restaurante, ya que era un excelente cocinero, y me contrató a mí, así que iba siempre después de clases.-..Terminó de contarle y sentía la tensión en el aire, eso significaba solo una cosa..-no te enojes, Deidara, eso ya pasó y seguro que esos tipos ya están en la cárcel.-**

**-Lo sé, pero aun así sufriste mucho, debí buscarte y protegerte de esos tipos y por no hacerlo, ahora estás ciego, hmm. Quizá no completamente, pero lo estás.-**

**-Ya no importa eso, lo importante que fui recompensado con la felicidad que vino después.-..El rubio sonrió, tenía razón.**

**-¿Y cómo pudiste arreglar la marioneta si no puedes ver, hmm?-**

**-Como dije antes, no necesito verla para poder arreglarla, ya que yo la hice cuando te la di, Deidara-kun.-**

**-Sólo dime Deidara, a secas, hmm.-..Dijo divertido, después de todo, Sasori no había cambiado.**

**Desde ese día, Deidara y Sasori se vieron siempre, hasta le presentó a sus amigos y estos lo aceptaron desde el primer momento, sin importar su apariencia y todos se llevaban muy bien, iban a todos lados juntos, pero como nunca se había relacionado con tanta gente, apenas hablaba que parecía tímido y estaba muy callado. Hasta que se levanta de golpe, había escuchado unos pasos...**

****

**Continuará...  
><strong>

Bueno, hasta llega el primer capítulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado la historia ^^


	2. La fiesta de Itachi

**EN BUSCA DE LA LUZ DE TUS OJOS**

**Capítulo 2**

**LA FIESTA DE ITACHI**

**Desde ese día, Deidara y Sasori se vieron siempre, hasta le presentó a sus amigos y estos aceptaron al pelirrojo desde el primer momento, sin importar su apariencia y todos se llevaban muy bien, iban a todos lados juntos, pero como nunca se había relacionado con tanta gente, apenas hablaba que parecía tímido y estaba muy callado. Hasta que se levanta de golpe, había escuchado unos pasos que nunca olvidaría y esa manera de caminar, que para su desgracia, el dueño de esos pasos lo vio y trató de ignorarlo a sentir que sus nuevos amigos lo miraban preocupado y les sonrió, diciendo que no era nada, que solo quería ir a otra parte y ellos asintieron no muy convencidos, sobre todo Deidara, que ya conocía su pasado y ese rostro asustado ya decía mucho, aunque estuviera sonriendo, podía notar su miedo.**

**-No te preocupes, Deidara, estoy bien.-..Le dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-Está bien, hmm.-..Dijo y se levantó, yendo todos hasta la playa para que Sasori se relajara y se tranquilizara.**

**Todos asintieron y se encaminaron hasta la playa, aunque Sasori iba tenso, seguía escuchando esos pasos, los estaban siguiendo. Más concretamente...a él lo estaba siguiendo, no a sus amigos precisamente y eso era que lo ponía aún más inquieto y sus amigos tuvieron suficiente, le insistieron que les dijeran que le sucedía, pero el pelirrojo no quiso decir nada y simplemente desvió la mirada, a lo que ellos se molestaron, sobre todo un chico de cabello plateado y ojos violetas.**

**-Ya tuve suficiente, a Jashin-sama no le gusta los mentirosos.-..Dijo el peliplata ya muy molesto.**

**-Simplemente no puedo decirles.-..Dijo alejándose de Hidan, nombre del peliplata, el que le insistía una confesión..-los pondrían en peligro si les dijera.-..Con esa frase, fue que cierto rubio comprendió todo, poniéndose serio.**

**-¿Dónde lo escuchaste, Sasori? No dejaré que te haga nada, hmm.-..Dijo el rubio muy serio y muy frío, algo poco común en él, pero el pelirrojo solo se alejó más de él..-¡Sasori! ¡Esto es importante, ¿no ves que corres peligro al no decir nada?-..El pelirrojo se asustó más al verlo así, arricondándose bajo un árbol asustado, aunque no lo veía realmente, pero podía suponerlo y imaginar cómo estaría ahora..-gomen nasai.-..Se acercó más a él y se arrodilló..-es sólo que no quiero que te vuelva a pasar "eso".-..Dijo suavizando su semblante..-y no sólo yo, que aunque apenas te conozcan, mis amigos no quieren que te pase nada tampoco.-**

**-Y-Yo...-..Se quedó observándolo, también a los demás y al final accedió contarles, solo porque ya no sentía a nadie sospechoso cerca, claro que a los demás tuvo que contarles el motivo de su ceguera y de por qué estuvo asustado y tenso de hace un rato, a lo que ellos se sorprendieron y se pusieron furiosos.**

**-Bueno, será mejor que ya no hablemos de eso.-..Dijo un chico azabache de larga cabellera y todos asintieron.**

**Mientras ellos se divertían, dos personas estaban en un bar que ellos frecuentaban, hablaban sobre el pelirrojo que vieron, como que no era seguro que fuera el mismo chico que le quitaron años atrás, pero el otro dijo que si era, ya que vio sus ojos y estaba seguro que era él.**

**-Pero si es él, tenemos que avisarle a Orochimaru, sabes como ha estado de irritante y he tenido que dejar que me toque y demás para que sus deseos sean saciados, al menos lo suficiente para poder aguantar en lo que buscábamos a Sasori, lo mismo ha hecho ese niñato de Kabuto.-**

**-Hai, pero primero nos encargaremos de su hermano, nos pagará con creces lo que nos hizo años atrás.-**

**-Lo sé, pero antes tenemos que ir con Orochimaru.-..Dijo y el peliazul asintió, para luego pagar la cuenta y se fueron.**

**Así fue pasando el tiempo y a Sasori le llegó dos cartas, viendo que eran 2 invitaciones de cumpleaños, aunque una era por adelanto, muy por adelanto y eso le dio un poco de gracia, pero las invitaciones y vio que Itachi pronto estaría de cumpleaños y 1 mes después sería el de Sasuke, viendo que por eso había una invitación por adelanto, sonriendo divertido, así era Sasuke, no ha cambiado nada desde que lo conoció, pero era su amigo y así lo quería, así que subió a su habitación para ver que podía regalarle primero a Itachi, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en Sasuke después, total faltaba mucho para Sasuke y para Itachi quedaba poco, así que pensaría primero en el regalo de Itachi, pero no era bueno en eso, así que fue donde su hermano y la novia de esta para preguntarle a ellos sobre el regalo de Itachi.**

**-Nii-san, ¿puedo pasar?-..Preguntó el pelirrojo desde afuera del cuarto de su hermano.**

**-Claro, pasa.-..Contestó el mayor desde adentro, viendo como Sasori entraba y cerraba la puerta tras él..-¿qué sucede?-..Le preguntó.**

**-Es que Itachi me invitó a su cumpleaños y Sasuke para el suyo 1 mes después, pero primero quiero preocuparme de Itachi y no sé que regalarle.-**

-Pero Sasori, tú sabes que a él no le importaba si le haces un regalo o no, le basta con que estés presente en su fiesta.-..Le dijo la peliazul, novia del pelirrojo mayor.

**-Eso lo sé muy bien, Konan-san, pero aun así.-..Dijo y ambos sonrieron.**

-¿Y por qué no le haces un cuadro? Siempre le compras algo y la única vez que le diste algo hecho por ti, fue una marioneta.-

**-¡Tienes razón! Arigatou, Konan-san.-..Dijo y salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose al suyo para comenzar a pintar el cuadro que le regalaría a Itachi, ya que sabía que iba a pintar..-solo espero que le guste.-..Dijo mientras buscaba la tela, pintura, atril y pinceles para comenzar el cuadro. Una vez encontró todo, comenzó a pintar el cuadro.**

-Nagato, ¿Tsunade-sama ha encontrado el especialista para Sasori?-..Le preguntó cuando el menor se fue.

**-La llamé hace poco y me dijo que todavía no lo encontraba, también se disculpó por hacernos esperar tanto, pero que seguiría buscando.-**

-Espero que lo encuentre pronto, ansío tanto que Sasori pueda ver todo de nuevo.-

**-Yo también, pero tengo que encontrar quien lo cuide fuera de casa, esos tipos escaparon de prisión.-..La peliazul lo miró preocupada y aterrada.**

-Dime que es uno de tus malos chistes.-..Dijo mirándolo preocupada.

**-Hablo en serio, esos tipos escaparon de prisión y seguro buscaran vengarse de mí, para luego llevarse a Sasori, pero yo no voy a permitir que se lo lleven.-..Konan asintió un poco más tranquila.**

**Y así fue pasando los días, todo ese tiempo Sasori estuvo ocupado con su cuadro, pero finalmente lo terminó 1 día antes de la fiesta, así que fue a ver que se podría para mañana, pero escucha la puerta y dio el pase, viendo que era su hermana. Bueno, cuñada, pero vendría a ser su hermana por ser la novia de su hermano, así le decía hermana cuando estaba solo, pero le decía "Konan-san" cuando ella estaba presente, pensando que le incomodaría o algo si le decía "nee-san".**

-¿Quieres que te ayude a ver qué puedes ponerte mañana?-..El pelirrojo asintió y ella se acercó al armario, viendo que ropa tenía su pequeño yerno.

**-Etto... ¿te puedo decir nee-san?-..La peliazul lo miró sorprendida..-si no quieres, entonces no.-..Dijo desviando la mirada y la mayor sonrió con ternura.**

-Claro que puedes decirme así, total te veo como mi pequeño hermanito.-..Dijo revolviendo sus cabellos y el menor sonrió contento, ya que vio que a ella no le molestaría ni nada parecido que le dijera así..-bueno, mejor bajamos a cenar.-

**-Hai.-..Dijo con una sonrisa y luego de ver que usaría mañana en la fiesta de Itachi, bajaron los dos juntos.**

**Luego de la cena, Sasori les deseó las buenas noches y regresó a su cuarto, colocándose su pijama luego de asearse, aunque le preocupaba aquellos pasos, estaba seguro que eran ellos, aquellos malditos que lo dejaron ciego, que si no fuera por la doctora Tsunade, jamás hubiera vuelto volver a caminar o hacer cosas él solo al no poder usar sus manos, pero gracias a Kami-sama que no pasó nada de eso, sino que fue como cualquier chico normal, a excepción de sus ojos, pero era lo de menos, lo importante que estaba bien y una vida feliz, tenía un excelente hermano mayor, ahora una hermana mayor, también había encontrado a Deidara, la persona que más ansiaba ver de nuevo, desde que era niño, pero sabía que buscarlo sería perder parte de su vida, así que esperó a encontrarlo de nuevo por accidente y así pasó, pero estaba muy feliz. Con ese pensamiento, finalmente se quedó dormido y con una hermosa sonrisa.**

**Al día siguiente, el pelirrojo se levantó, viendo el cuadro que terminó el día anterior, pero al tocarlo, vio que todavía estaba fresco todavía en algunas partes, pero se la ingeniaría para envolverlo cuando llegara el momento, así que por ahora se aseó y se vistió con cualquier ropa, ya que aún no era hora de ir a la fiesta, aún faltaba para eso, así que simplemente bajó y se encontró con sus hermanos, quien le sirvieron su desayuno cuando lo vieron y se sentó a desayunar, aunque no comía mucho, ya que le seguía preocupando aquellos tipos de la playa, a lo ambos mayores se miraron entre ellos extrañados, ya que conocían muy bien a Sasori para saber que algo le pasaba, así que Nagato se atrevió a preguntarle.**

**-¿Qué te sucede, Saso-chan?-..El menor lo miró mal, ya que sabía muy bien que a él no le gustaba que le dijeran así..-solo contesta a mi pregunta.-..Sasori suspira, no tenía de otra, además que él y su novia lo han cuidado muy bien desde que era pequeño.**

**-Eso tipos volvieron a aparecer, los vi en la playa. Bueno, no los vi realmente, ya que estaba asustado, pero escuché sus pasos, jamás podré olvidar su manera de caminar aunque no hablen.-..Le contó, además sabía que le entenderían, porque ellos sabían perfectamente a quienes se refería.**

**-Ya me lo temía. Por eso quiero que vivas con alguno de tus amigos o algún amigo tuyo del extranjero, así estarías mejor que aquí, así ellos no te harían nada.-**

**-Sé que tienes razón, pero no quiero irme lejos yo solo, quiero quedarme con ustedes.-**

**-Lo sé, pero no puedes, ya que puede que quieran algo conmigo y pueden usarte como rehén.-..El menor bajó la mirada, su hermano tenía razón, ellos eran capaces de cualquier cosa..-así que luego del cumpleaños de Itachi te vayas con alguno de tus amigos del extranjero y regreses para el cumpleaños de Sasuke, luego de eso te regresas al extranjero hasta nuevo aviso.-..Sasori asintió resignado, no tenía de otra, además que tenía razón.**

**-Iré a ver cómo puedo envolver el regalo de Itachi.-..Dijo y se levantó luego de terminar su desayuno, regresando a su habitación.**

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Nagato?-..Le preguntó la peliazul mirándolo.

**-Hai, es lo mejor para él.-..Dijo soltando un suspiro y Konan asintió.**

**Mientras tanto, los Uchiha preparaban todo para la fiesta de su hijo mayor, cuando oyen el timbre y Sasuke fue a abrir, viendo que era su tío Madara, a quien abrazó muy contento, además que solo con su familia mostraba esas facetas, con sus amigos era otra persona. Por otra parte, Orochimaru desde que se enteró que encontraron a Sasori, estuvo pensando de cómo secuestrar a Sasori luego de encargarse del mayorcito que lo cuidaba, relamiéndose los labios, ya saboreando ese cuerpecito tan delicioso que tenía Sasori.**

**-Pronto volveremos a estar juntos, mi gatito.-..Dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.**

**Las horas fueron pasando y finalmente llegó el momento de ir a la casa Uchiha, así que Sasori se preparó con la ropa que tenía ya preparada para esta ocasión, tomó el cuadro cuando estuvo listo y salió, despidiéndose de sus hermano en la puerta, quien los despedía con la mano mientras se alejaba, hasta que no pudieron verlo, también notaron que de alguna forma escondió sus orejas y cola de gato, era lo mejor, ya que no se sabía si toda la gente que fuera a la fiesta sería tolerante al ver a alguien diferente a ellos.**

**Cuando el pelirrojo llegó a la casa Uchiha, tocó el timbre y le abrió un hombre un hombre alto, con el cabello medio color negro y con un ojo tapado, a igual que Deidara, quien se quedó observando al pelirrojo y este se ponía nervio, ya que ese hombre lo estaba observando mucho, en especial sus ojos, ya que eso sentía que observaba más.**

**-Tío, no lo observes así, que lo asustas. Bienvenido, Sasori, me alegra que hayas podido venir.-..Dijo dejándolo pasar y este entró.**

**-No podía perderme la fiesta de mi mejor amigo.-..Dijo con una sonrisa, para luego entregarle el regalo..-espero que te guste. Por cierto, ¿quién era ese hombre que me observaba tanto?-**

**-Aún me sigo preguntando cómo es que distingues a la gente con tu condición. Y es mi tío, se llama Madara, es un médico especialista en la vista, le ha devuelto la vista incluso a aquellos que nacen ciegos.-..El pelirrojo se sorprendió a escuchar eso, eso quería decir que tenía esperanzas de recuperar su vista de nuevo, pero se sentiría extraño, ya que tanto tiempo de estar ciego, no sabía cómo le afectaría ahora o si se llegaría a acostumbrar de nuevo.**

**Continuará...**


	3. El secreto de Sasori al descubierto

**EN BUSCA DE LA LUZ DE TUS OJOS**

**Capítulo 3**

**EL SECRETO DE SASORI AL DESCUBIERTO**

**Así siguieron llegando los invitados, hasta que llegó el último, en eso mientras Hidan y Deidara fueron a ver la casa, justo en ese momento iban bajando las escaleras, conversando entre ellos, donde el rubio le decía al peliplata admitiera algo y cuando lo hace, le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda, haciendo que pisara mal a estar bajando las escaleras y Hidan se cae, sin notar quien iba pasando por ahí al estarlos buscando y cae encima de este, provocando que ambos se besaran, pero a ver que era Itachi, este tenía una mirada de pocos amigos.**

**-Lo siento, no fue...-..Intentó disculparse, pero a ver sus intenciones, se preocupó..-oye, Itachi, espera, solo fue... ¡ahhhh!-..Gritó a ser golpeado por este y luego se fue molesto, colocando una en su mejilla..-*sus labios son muy dulces*.-..Pensó con una sonrisa y una mano en la mejilla.**

**-Oye, ¿estás bien?-..Preguntó el rubio acercándose a él.**

**-¡Tu mejor cierra tu puta boca! ¡Que esto es tu culpa, por poco no me matas!-**

**-Hey, no me culpes del todo, fuiste tú que metió "mano" donde no debía.-**

**-Mejor cállate, esta vez Jashin-sama si te va a castigar.-..Dijo y mejor se fue a otra parte, dejando al rubio solo.**

**-Tsk...amargado.-..Dijo y mejor se unió a la fiesta también.**

**-Grrrr...como vuelva a hacer algo así, no vivirá para contarlo.-..Decía Itachi entre dientes, aún muy molesto y algo sonrojado, pero más molesto. Mientras tanto, Madara se dirigió con el pelirrojo que se quedó observando desde que llegó, quien al verlo, se puso nervioso por la manera que lo estuvo observando antes.**

**-Tranquilo, no te haré daño.-..Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que tranquilizó al pelirrojo..-es sólo que tus ojos me llamaron la atención, ¿naciste ciego?-..Le preguntó sentándose a su lado.**

**-No, no nací ciego, unos malditos desgraciados me dejaron así.-..Contestó con cierto temor en su voz, a pesar de sus palabras con veneno hacia esos tipos que le hicieron eso a él.**

**-¿Cómo hicieron para que quedaras ciego? Si se puede saber claro.-**

**-Me echaron un especie de ácido, me lo echaron en los brazos, piernas y ojos, con lo dos primero me pudieron ayudar, pero con los ojos no pudieron ayudarme mucho, apenas distingo algunos colores o sombras.-**

**-¿Crees que pueda revisarte los ojos?-..Le preguntó y el pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido..-claro que aquí no puedo hacerte un chequeo completo, pero igual puedo revisarte.-**

**-Pero mi familia no tiene mucho dinero para pagar algo así. No digo que seamos pobres, es sólo que yo sé lo caro que es ese tipo de cosas.-**

**-No te preocupes por eso, a ti te lo haré gratis, porque eres amigo de mis sobrinos y con gusto te lo puedo hacer gratis.-**

**-¿De veras?-..Preguntó mirándolo y el mayor asintió, a lo que Sasori sonrió contento, estaría loco si dejara pasar una oportunidad como esta.**

**-¿Entonces me dejas revisarte los ojos?-..Le volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa y el pelirrojo asintió, a lo que él tomó el rostro de Sasori y se acercó, comenzando a revisar sus ojos, a veces tocándolos y vio como soltaba pequeños quejidos..-al parecer, todavía están muy sensibles al tacto.-**

**-Hai, cuando me los refriego para despertarme, me duele mucho y me lloran debido a eso, así que comienzo a hacerlo más suave y ahí ya no me duele tanto.-**

**-Y cuando lloras, me imagino que lloras con sangre.-..El pelirrojo asintió..-quiero que vayas a mi consultorio privado aquí en Japón, irás en unos días.-**

**-No puedo, mi hermano quiere que me vaya al extranjero luego de esta fiesta.-..Dijo bajando la mirada.**

**-Entonces hablaré con él, ¿dónde está?-..Le preguntó.**

**-No vino conmigo, pero puedo llamarlo para pedirle que venga y así usted pueda hablar con él.-**

**-Me parece bien.-**

**-De acuerdo.-..Dijo y sacó su teléfono móvil, para llamar a su hermano..-hola.-..Le saludó cuando le contestó..-no, no pasa nada...pues te llamo para pedirte que vengas, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo en persona...no, no creo que haya problema con que ella venga...De acuerdo, entonces aquí nos vemos, sayonara.-..Dijo y colgó, volteando a ver al azabache..-mi hermano ya viene, espere aquí.-**

**-Bien, aquí lo esperaré.-..Dijo y vio como se alejaba, yendo con sus amigos o tratando de socializar con las demás personas..-es un chico simpático, tal vez a Tobi le agrade conocerlo. Hablando de él, seguro no debe tardar en llegar.-..Dijo y escuchó el timbre, a lo que se levantó y fue a abrir, viendo ahí a su hijo, a un hombre pelirrojo y a una mujer de cabello azul claro..-tú debes ser el hermano de Sasori, ¿no es así?-..El pelirrojo asintió..-pasen.-..Dijo haciéndose a un lado y los 3 entraron a la "casa".**

**-Otousan, ¿quién es Sasori?-..Le preguntó el azabache, que tenía unas gafas color naranjo y que no permitía ver sus ojos.**

**-Ve con Itachi, seguro que esta con todos sus amigos, entre ellos encontrarás a Sasori.-..El menor asintió y fue a hacer lo que le dijo su padre, pero al ver una cabellera larga y rubia, se acercó corriendo a él.**

**-¡Deidara-senpai! ¡Tobi esta contento que esté aquí!-..Dijo el menor colgándose al rubio.**

**-¡Hey! ¡Quítate de encima, hm!-..Le ordenó el mayor.**

**-No quiero, porque senpai ya no va a verlo y lo extraña.-**

**-Tobi, estas agotando mi paciencia, si no te bajas, yo mismo te quito de una manera muy "gentil", si.-..Dijo sarcástico y al azabache le dio un escalofrío, el rubio hablaba en serio, así que mejor se quitó..-así esta mejor, hm.-..Dijo a ver que se quitó.**

**-Senpai, ¿usted sabe quien es Sasori?-..Le preguntó mirándolo.**

**-Hai, claro que lo sé.-..Dijo viendo al pelirrojo entre el grupo, quien batallaba con algunos chicos que apenas conoció hoy, ya que quería quitarle la gorra y él no se dejaba.**

**-¿Y quién es?-..Preguntó mirándolo.**

**-Es ese que esta batallando con Suigetsu para que no le quite la gorra.-..Dijo y el menor volteó a ver hacia donde le indicaba el rubio.**

**-¿Y por qué no quiere quitarse la gorra?-..Le preguntó mirándolo.**

**-Tiene sus razones.-..Dijo viendo al pelirrojo.**

**-Vamos, Saso-chan, déjame verte sin la gorra.-..Dijo el peliblanco, aún tratando de quitarle la gorra.**

**-No me digas así. Y no, no me la quitaré.-..Dijo con sus manos en la cabeza, para impedir que ese chico le quitara la gorra.**

**-¡Konnichiwa!-..Saludó el pelinegro y Sasori se asustó, debido que apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la gente, quedándose congelado, ya que nunca socializó con mucha gente y por eso siempre se ponía así cuando conocía gente nuevo, a lo Suigetsu aprovechó eso para quitarle la gorra y se sorprende por lo que veía, lo mismo pasó con el resto de la gente, todos se le quedaron viendo, algunos con mala cara y eso preocupó mucho a otro pelirrojo, que era el hermano de Sasori, incluyendo a su novia y amigos de él que ya sabía como era realmente.**

**-T-Tienes...orejas de gato.-..Dijo sorprendido a ver lo que escondía bajo la gorra, pero cuando Sasori reacciona, sintió todas esas miradas sobre él y supuso a que se debía, así que le quitó su gorra a Suigetsu y salió de la casa, quedándose afuera.**

**-Bien hecho idiota, ahora Sasori jamás podrá socializar con el resto de la gente.-..Dijo el rubio molesto con Suigetsu.**

**-¿Y cómo iba a saber yo que escondía "eso" bajo la gorra?-..Contestó el albino defendiéndose.**

**-Pues por algo él no se la quería quitar y tú no debiste haber seguido, hm.-..Dijo y fue afuera, viendo al pelirrojo sentado bajo el árbol del jardín, estaba abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro ahí..-¿puedo sentarme?-..Le preguntó se acercó a él y este asintió, a lo que se sentó a su lado..-Sasori, no debes hacerles caso, ellos se lo pierden por juzgarte sin conocerte.-**

**-Es que no me gusta que me vean así, me hace sentir mal, si yo no les he hecho nada para que me traten así. Odio esas miradas frívolas y llenas de odio, que me juzgan sin conocerme.-**

**-Ignorarlos, tú eres muy especial y no debes dejar que eso te lastime.-**

**-Tienes razón.-..Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa y Deidara se la devolvió.**

**-Si ya estas mejor, volvamos a la fiesta.-..Sasori asintió y se levantó, colocándose la gorra de nuevo, aunque ya no tuviera caso esconderlas, y ambos volvieron a la fiesta.**

**-Hmm.-..Dijo a sentir de nuevo todas esas miradas sobre él, incluso llegó a escuchar que alguien que le decía a otro que era un fenómeno y que debía volver al circo o al zoológico del que se escapó y luego las risas se escucharon, a lo que Sasori no lo soportó y se fue corriendo, eso molestó a Itachi, en especial cuando trató de ir tras él y lo detuvieron.**

**-Suéltenme, ustedes no tienen derecho a llamarse mis amigos si van a tratar así a otro de mis amigos.-..Dijo fríamente, para luego sentir un golpe que lo tiró al suelo.**

**-Huy, lo siento, se me fue la mano, es una mano mala.-..Dijo con una sonrisa cínica, viendo a Itachi en el suelo..-será mejor que no te acerques a ese fenómeno.-**

**-El fenómeno eres tú.-..Dijo levantándose y limpiándose el hilo de sangre, para luego salir a buscar a Sasori, sin que el otro lo pudiera detener de nuevo, Deidara también había salido a buscarlo y ya se imaginaba dónde podría estar.**

**Mientras, Sasori había llegado al parque que solía ir de pequeño, estaba en uno de los columpios, balanceándose despacio, sin despegar sus pies del suelo, pero entonces algo o alguien le tapa la poca luz que había a esas horas y levantó la mirada, viendo ahí a Deidara, quien tenía una mirada algo seria.**

**-¿Cómo me encontraste?-..Le preguntó con un hilo de voz y bajó la mirada, viendo el suelo, como si hubiera algo interesante en él.**

**-Solías venir aquí, pero un día dejaste de venir, hm.-..Contestó el rubio y se sentó en el otro columpio, el que estaba al lado de Sasori.**

**-Oh, es verdad.-..Dijo aún viendo el suelo, pero entonces oye otros pasos y alzó la mirada, eran sus hermanos.**

**-Sasori, nos preocupaste mucho al irte así.-..Dijo acercándose a él y lo abrazó.**

**-Gomen nasai, nii-san.-..Dijo y lo abrazó también..-quiero irme a casa...ya no quiero volver ahí.-**

**-Está bien, vámonos a casa.-..Dijo y se levantó.**

**-Nos vemos en otro momento, Dei, sayonara.-..El rubio asintió y los 3 se fueron, mientras que Deidara se quedó ahí solo.**

**-*Siempre hago todo mal, era obvio que para Sasori no es fácil aguantar esos insultos y demás cosas, hm*.-..Pensó soltando un suspiro y se fue del parque.**

**Por otra parte, Itachi seguía buscando a Sasori, pero entonces se topa con Deidara y le preguntó si había encontrado al pelirrojo y este dijo que si, pero que se había ido a casa con sus hermanos, porque no quería volver a la fiesta por aquellos que lo trataron mal, a lo que Itachi apretó los puños furiosos, este ha sido uno de sus peores cumpleaños y todo por de Suigetsu, por quitarle la gorra Sasori.**

**-Olvídalo, ya no importa, ya se le pasará, además yo tengo la culpa de que volviera a entrar, hm.-**

**-Nadie tiene la culpa, Dei, solo esos malditos que lo trataron mal, ni siquiera se merecen que los llamen mis amigos por tratarlo de esa manera.-**

**-Tienes razón, hm. Bueno, será mejor volver.-..El azabache asintió y ambos volvieron a la "casa" Uchiha, aunque Itachi ignoraba a todo aquel que trataron o miraron mal a Sasori, ya que no se merecían ser llamados amigos luego de lo que hicieron.**

**Continuará...**


	4. El viaje de Sasori

**EN BUSCA DE LA LUZ DE TUS OJOS**

**Capítulo 4**

**EL VIAJE DE SASORI**

**Así fue pasando el tiempo, Sasori ahora estaba en el consultorio de Madara para que le revisara mejor los ojos, viendo los peculiares que eran, ya que sus ojos eran unos que hace tiempo no veía, los de un youkai, hace tiempo que no trataba ese tipo de ojos, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera ayudarlo como a los otros que han ayudado. Cuando la consulta terminó, Madara le dijo que debía buscar unas cosas primero antes de comenzar a ayudarlo, pero que sus ojos tenían cura, sólo que como dijo, debía hacer unas cosas primero y el pelirrojo le agradeció muy contento, tenía años que no veía la luz realmente, que ya la extrañaba, pero le preocupaba eso mismo, ya que no creía acostumbrarse tan rápido a su nueva vista, luego de tanto tiempo de estar ciego.**

**-No te preocupes por eso, de a poco te irás acostumbrando, ya que tendrás mucha ayuda, además que tus hermanos estarán en todo momento contigo.-**

**-Hai, arigatou.-..Le dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-Aunque me sorprende que puedas caminar por ahí sin chocar ni nada parecido, como si realmente pudieras ver cuando es lo contrario.-**

**-Muchos ya me han dicho lo mismo, incluso mis hermanos, pero simplemente es porque ya conozco todo, cada persona, excepto si es un rostro nuevo, solo de esas personas no tengo un rostro exacto aunque me lo describa.-**

**-¿Cómo yo?-..Sasori asintió..-ya veo. Bueno, ya te puedes ir, ya hemos terminado por hoy, eso si, deberás usar estas gotas.-..Dijo entregándole unas pequeñas cajas en una bolsa..-debes echarte esas gotas cada noche, te ayudará a ver un poco mejor, quizá no mucho como quisieras, pero te ayudará y así tener una imagen un poco mejor de tu entorno y de la gente.-**

**-Hai, arigato.-..Dijo recibiendo la bolsa..-¿pero por qué sólo en la noche?-**

**-Porque mientras duermes, es cuando funciona mejor y en el día es cuando podrás ver un poco mejor, hasta que llegue la noche y se esté terminando el efecto, por eso debes usarlas todas las noches sin falta, Sasori.-..El pelirrojo asintió..-ahora llama a tus hermanos y espéralos afuera, necesito hablar con ellos.-**

**-Hai.-..Dijo y salió, viendo a sus hermanos afuera y les dijo que Madara quería hablar con ellos, a lo que ambos asintieron y entraron en el consultorio, dejando a Sasori solo en la sala de espera.**

**Mientras el pelirrojo esperaba, alguien se sentó a su lado y Sasori volteó al verlo a sentir que alguien se sentó a su lado y se quedó observándolo, parecía nervioso por alguna razón. Hasta que abre mucho sus ojos por la sorpresa al reconocer a esa persona, era Deidara, ¿pero qué hacía ahí? Mejor no le preguntó, seguro lo pondría más nervioso si le preguntaba.**

**-Este... ¿y cómo te fue, hmm?-..Le preguntó, suponiendo que ya lo reconoció, y no se equivocó.**

**-Bien, me dio unas gotas para los ojos, me ayudará a ver un poco mejor, pero es temporal, en lo que hace algunas cosas primero.-**

**-Ya veo, eso es bueno, hmm.-..Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, no solo por confirmar que Sasori ya lo había reconocido a pesar de que hizo lo posible para ocultar su identidad.**

**-¿Tienes cita con Madara-sama?-..Le preguntó mirándolo.**

**-Hai, quiero hablar de algo con él. Sé que es un oculista especialista, de lo mejores que hay, pero es el único que sabe de lo que quiero hablar con él, si.-**

**-¿Y puedo saber qué quieres hablar con él?-**

**-Puedes, pero por ahora no, no hasta confirmarlo, hmm.-**

**-Como quieras.-..Dijo y en eso salieron sus hermanos, así que se despidió de Deidara y se fue junto a ellos.**

**-Namikaze Deidara.-..Llamó Madara y el rubio se levantó, entrando en el consultorio y tomando asiento..-bien, Deidara, ¿qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?-**

**-Pues últimamente me he estado sintiendo raro, hmm.-..Contestó el rubio.**

**-¿Raro cómo?-..Le preguntó.**

**-No sólo raro, sino que también me han pasado cosas raras, como que los perros ya no me dejan acercarme a ellos, como si yo fuera un gato, hmm.-..A escuchar eso, Madara se puso serio, ya había oído eso antes..-además que ahora me obsesiona más el pescado que el bakudan, que es mí comida favorita.-**

**-Tengo mis sospechas de lo que te pasa, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo.-..El rubio lo miró curioso..-dime, ¿te gusta alguien?-..Deidara se sonrojó a oír esa pregunta y desvió la mirada, del lado que su mechón ocultara su rostro..-necesito saberlo, solo así podré saber si es lo que creo que tienes.-**

**-Pues...-..Comenzó a hablar..-etto...m-mi corazón se me acelera mucho cada vez que veo a Sasori o cuando él se me acerca demasiado cuando tengo alguna herida en el rostro o cualquier otra parte, hmm.-**

**-Entonces si es lo que creo que tienes.-..Dijo finalmente el azabache y Deidara lo miró expectante, ansioso por la respuesta que le daría..-estas enamorado de Sasori y comenzaste a transformarte en un neko youkai como él, debido a que te estás enamorando de él. Dime, ¿has tenido cambios en tu apariencia o tus recuerdos?-**

**-H-Hai.-..Contestó incrédulo por lo que acaba de escuchar..-m-mis dientes se ven diferentes, como más afilados, mi pupila se ve más rasgada, como la de un gato y mis recuerdos comenzaron a cambiar un poco también, como si me estuvieran dando la experiencia de mi transformación, si.-**

**-Y es así, tus recuerdos están cambiando un poco para darte la experiencia que deberías tener como un youkai de 19 años. No te preocupes, esos cambios pronto terminaran y de a poco te irás acostumbrando a tu nueva apariencia, aunque...-**

**-Aunque podría tener los mismos problemas que Sasori, de ser mal visto y demás.-..Terminó la frase el rubio.**

**-Exactamente, por eso debes irte preparando para los posibles problemas que tendrás en un futuro.-**

**-Eso ya no me importa, me basta que ahora pueda ser como Sasori, así podré protegerlo mejor, hmm.-..El azabache sonrió a oír eso..-bueno, entonces me retiro. Arigatou por su ayuda.-..Dijo haciendo una reverencia.**

**-No dejes que Sasori vea tu transformación hasta que ambos se declaren.-**

**-¿Y si Sasori no siente lo mismo por mí, hmm?-**

**-Lo siente, pero es muy bueno ocultando emociones que no quiere mostrar, eso lo pude ver cuando hablé con él hace poco.-**

**-Cuando esté seguro que es eso lo que siento por él, se lo diré.-..Madara asintió con una sonrisa..-bueno, me retiro.-..Dijo y se fue..-*¿yo transformarme sólo porque me estoy enamorándome de Sasori, hmm? Interesante*.-..Pensó con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado.**

**Así pasó algunos días, hasta que Sasori se tuvo que ir al extranjero con Madara y se estaba despidiendo de todos sus amigos y su familia, donde Konan lloraba al verlo partir, ya que era su hermanito menor y a Nagato tampoco le gustaba verlo partir, pero era lo mejor para él. Una vez el avión despegó, todos se fueron a su casa, aunque a Itachi de no hace tanto que ya no le molestaba cuando Hidan se caía encima de él accidentalmente, donde se besaban o quedaban en una posición provocativa, donde el más sonrojado era el azabache, sin contar las veces que a Deidara y Sasori les pasó lo mismo y estos terminaban muy sonrojados, en especial el pelirrojo.**

**Cuando el avión llegó a su destino, Sasori seguía en la luna y Madara lo zarandeó un poco para que volviera en sí, quien a reaccionar, se levanta rápidamente y el azabache se rió un poco, para luego ambos bajar del avión e ir por su equipaje. Una vez los obtuvieron, fueron hasta la "casa" que Madara tenía ahí, donde le explicó a Sasori que su esposa sería que se quedara con él durante su estadía y mientras él trabajaba haciendo las cosas que debe hacer antes de comenzar a ayudarlo de verdad, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió y vio como unos criados, criadas o mucamas tomaban su equipaje y lo guiaba hasta donde sería su habitación ahora, volteando hacia atrás un momento y vio como Madara se iba a alguna parte.**

-Llegamos, joven Akasuna.-..Dijo una de las mucamas y el pelirrojo se sobresalta un poco, volteando al verla..-gomen nasai.-

**-No te preocupes. Y dime Sasori, a secas.-..Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.**

-Está bien. Llegamos a su habitación.-..Dijo y abrió la puerto, a lo que el pelirrojo entró y quedó asombrado, era mucho más grande que la que tenía en Japón..-con su permiso.-..Dijo haciendo una reverencia y se retiró, luego de dejar el equipaje de Sasori en el cuarto.

**-*Realmente es muy grande*.-..Pensó y comenzó a acomodar todas sus cosas, las cuales ahora se le hicieron pocas debido al tamaño de la habitación..-*bueno, ya esta*.-..Se dijo y fue a conocer la mansión, la cual era muy grande la verdad, demasiado para su gusto, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a vivir en un lugar tan grande como ese.**

**Por otra parte, Orochimaru y los demás miembros estuvieron buscando a "su" pequeño neko por todos lados, pero no lo encontraban en ninguna parte y eso los enfurecía demasiado. Un día, mientras Kakuzu y Kisame caminaban por la ciudad, escucharon a unos chicos hablar y en medio de eso, salió el nombre de Sasori, así que se escondieron para escuchar mejor la conversación.**

**-Espero que Sasori esté bien, no me gusta que esté en el extranjero solo, hmm.-..Decía un chico rubio de ojos azules, al menos por el visible.**

**-Ya verás que si estará bien, Dei, mi tío esta casado y su esposa, junto a su hermano menor, seguro lo cuidarán muy bien, no dejaran que le pase nada, menos en el estado que están sus ojos por culpa de esos malditos.-..Dijo un chico de cabellera larga y azabache.**

**-Lo sé, pero aun así me hubiera gustado ir con ellos, pero no me dejaron y eso me jode, hmm.-**

**-Ya relájate, eres una rubia histérica.-..Dijo un chico de cabello plateado y ojos violetas.**

**-Hidan, vuelve a decirme así y no respondo por lo que pueda pasarte, hmm.-..Dijo el rubio molesto.**

**-Vamos, no te enojes.-**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Con que se fue al extranjero.-..Dijo uno de los que estaba escondido.**

**-Pero no sabemos a qué parte del extranjero se fue y no sabes de cómo se puede poner Orochimaru a saber esto.-**

**-Tú mejor cállate, Kisame.-..El peliazul simplemente soltó un gruñido molesto, pero ve que su compañero veía fijamente a uno de los chicos del grupo..-*nani?*-..Pensó a ver mejor al chico del cabello plateado..-*mmm...es muy guapo, podría tener para mí a ese chico*.-..Pensó relamiéndose los labios..-oye, Kisame, ¿no te gustaría jugar con ese chico azabache tú solo?-..Le preguntó a su compañero y este miró al chico que le decía el moreno.**

**-La verdad que es muy guapo. Hai, me gustaría jugar con él, pero Orochimaru quiere su "juguete" y ese esta en el extranjero.-**

**-¿Y si le conseguimos uno nuevo?-..Le preguntó mirándolo.**

**-¿Y quién podría ser ese que le guste a Orochimaru?-**

**-Mmm.-..Se queda pensativo y es cuando ve llegar a otro chico de cabello oscuro, pero este era más azul, se parecía mucho al azabache..-quizá le guste ese.-..Dijo señalando al niño que acaba de llegar.**

**-Hai, seguro que le gustará. Deja llamar a Kabuto para que nos ayude.-..Dijo y sacó su celular, marcando el número de Kabuto.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí?-..Le preguntó al verlo ahí.**

**-No te interesa.-..Contestó el menor desviando la mirada, ya que la verdad que estaba preocupado por su hermano que no llegaba todavía, pero jamás lo admitiría.**

**-Claro que me interesa, eres mi hermano menor, así que dime.-**

**-No me apetece.-..El mayor suspiró, no había caso, no iba a decirle por mucho que le insistiera, así que mejor ya no dijo nada.**

**-Bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos a alguna parte?-..Les preguntó y todos asintieron, así que se pusieron en marcha, sin importa a donde fueran, se divertían juntos, en especial ahora que el hermano pequeño de Itachi los acompañaban.**

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**EN BUSCA DE LA LUZ DE TUS OJOS**

**Capítulo 5**

**..**

**Pasó un tiempo y Sasori, junto a Madara, estaba finalmente de regreso a su hogar pocos días antes del cumpleaños de Sasuke, dejando todas sus cosas en su cuarto y salió en busca de sus amigos para verlos, pero solo encontró a Deidara paseando, que aunque no lo pudiera ver, podía sentir que algo lo tenía preocupado y furioso, eso le preocupó y corrió a la casa de sus amigos, primero fue con los hermanos Uchiha y encontró a la madre de ellos llorando y al padre tratando de calmarla, eso hizo que su preocupación aumentara y se comenzara a alterar, así que fue con Hidan y aquí pasó lo mismo, cosa que solo confirmó lo que no quería aceptar...les habían pasado algo, posiblemente secuestrados y comenzó a gritar que no debió contarles su pasado por mucho que les insistiera, a la vez que zarandeaba a Deidara, culpándose por lo que le había pasado a sus amigos.**

**-Cálmate, lo encontraremos, si.-..Dijo Deidara tratando de calmarlo.**

**-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Si no les hubiera dicho, nada de esto estaría pasando.-**

**-No es por...-..El pelirrojo lo interrumpe.**

**-Si lo es, porque ellos me buscaban a mí y al no encontrarme, secuestraron a mis amigos.-..Al escuchar eso, Deidara se sorprende.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir, hmm?-..Le preguntó mirándolo.**

**-¿Recuerdas los pasos que te hablé?-..El rubio asintió..-pues esos pasos eran esos tipos que iban tras de mí, pero luego, cuando ya me iban a secuestrar de nuevo seguro, al no encontrarme, fueron tras Itachi, Hidan y Sasuke como sus nuevos..."juguetes" y por eso lo secuestraron, todo por mi culpa.-..Dijo bajando la mirada.**

**-Con más razón debes calmarte, hmm. Mira, tú espérame aquí y yo iré a comprarte algo para te relajes, si.-..Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-No quiero.-..Dijo serio, por nada del mundo lo dejaría solo.**

**-No me pasará nada, solo iré a comprar.-..Dijo dándole una suave palmada en el hombro.**

**-Está bien.-..Contestó no muy seguro de dejarlo solo.**

**Así, el rubio se fue a comprar, mientras que Sasori se quedó solo y mirando a su alrededor, que aunque viera ahora, ni un poco como antes, podía ver todo. Mientras dentro de un local, el rubio veía que comprar para él y el pelirrojo, pero como estaba en un pasillo sin gente, alguien estaba a su lado comprando y de pronto le puso un paño, el cual tenía algún líquido para dormir y que a pesar de su lucha, el rubio terminó quedándose dormido y aquel sujeto fue capaz de llevárselo por una puerta trasera del local.**

**Afuera, Sasori seguía esperando, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y es cuando escucha "listo, vámonos, antes que alguien nos vean llevándonos este chico", eso lo alarmó y fue en dirección de las veces, pero cuando llega, escucha el motor de un vehículo y ese era el se llevaba a Deidara, a lo que entra en pánico, reprendiéndose de que sabía que no debió dejarlo ir solo, que debió ir con él, así que rápidamente corre a buscar ayuda. Cuando choca con alguien y le jodía que no pudiera ver a esa persona, pero no era momento para molestarse por eso, así que se levantó a caer al suelo y ayudó al otro a levantarse.**

**-Te ves muy alterado ttebayo.-..Dijo la persona con la que el pelirrojo chocó.**

**-Gomen nasai, pero es que unos tipos secuestraron a mis amigos y busco ayuda urgentemente.-..Contestó el pelirrojo en pánico, moviéndose de un lado a otro.**

**-Primero trata de calmarte, ¿quieres?-..Dijo muy serio.**

**-Es que no puedo, por mi culpa Deidara, Itachi, Hidan y Sasuke fueron secuestrados.-..Ahora esa persona era la alterada cuando escuchar el nombre Deidara.**

**-¡¿Qué tipos se los llevaron?-..Le preguntó muy preocupado.**

**-Bueno, sin mal recuerdo, uno era de piel y cabello oscuro, de ojos muy extraños, ya que la parte que debería ser blanca, es de un rojo oscuro, como si fuera sangre y el iris o pupila, da igual, verde, el cabello es un poco largo. Otro es de cabello azul y la piel también, pero más clara, como un celeste opaco, con unos dientes afilados, como si fuera un tiburón, sin mencionar lo que tiene en la cara, muy parecido a unas branquias. Otro es de cabello gris y largo, atado en una coleta, usa lentes y de ojos negros. Por último, un hombre de cabello muy largo y negro, como hasta la cintura, de una piel exageradamente blanca y ojos amarillos, como si fuera una serpiente.-..Le explicó el pelirrojo.**

**-Kakuzu, Kisame, Kabuto y Orochimaru.-..Dijo muy serio.**

**-¿Los conoces?-..Preguntó muy serio.**

**-Pues claro, salen en las noticias todo el tiempo, pero últimamente no podido verlas y por eso no estaba enterado de esos secuestros. Esos 4 son los criminales más buscados en todo el planeta, ya que hace como 2 años que ellos escaparon de prisión y seguro que en todo este tiempo llevan planeando esos secuestros.-**

**-Ellos fueron secuestrados por mi culpa, ya que me buscaban a mí y por mi culpa lo secuestraron.-..Contestó el pelirrojo, bajando la mirada muy triste.**

**-No es tu culpa, ya que tarde o temprano igual los hubiera secuestrado también, aunque ya te tuvieran a ti. Pero tranquilo, los encontraremos.-..Le dijo con una sonrisa y el pelirrojo aunque no pudiera ver que le sonreía, pudo sentir que lo hacía y él también le sonrió.**

**-Arigatou...emm...este...-**

**-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo.-..Le dijo muy sonriente..-mucho gusto.-..Le extiende la mano y el pelirrojo al no ver lo que hacía, no pudo darle la mano..-¿qué pasa? Ah, es verdad, no puedes ver.-..Dijo y tomó su mano.**

**-El gusto es mío, Naruto-kun.-..Dijo apretando su mano..-yo soy Akasuna No Sasori.-**

**Así fue que ellos se hicieron amigos y juntos buscaron la forma de rescatar a los desaparecidos, aunque lo que sorprendía a Naruto, que Sasori no era como todos los ciego a pesar de tener vendajes ahora, ya que él se manejaba bien y sin chocar con nadie, a excepción de él, ya que era alguien nuevo para él y no tenía una imagen para saber como era, pero por la descripción que le dio, pudo tener una imagen de él. Le dijo que tenía el cabello rubio brillante, más alborotado y ojos azules, de piel acanelada y con unas marcas en las mejillas que lo hacía parecer un zorro, pero lejos de hacerlo ver mal, lo hacía ve bien, solo por eso pudo tener una imagen de su rubio amigo y ser más amigos aún, ya que Naruto lo ayudaba mucho con muchas cosas que no podía a ser algo nuevo para él, donde el kitsune por su cuenta entendió que Sasori caminaba como si nada a conocer todo su entorno, a excepción si era algo nuevo para él, solo ahí chocaba o casi chocaba si no fuera por el rubio.**

**Por otra parte, los 4 desaparecidos estaban asustados, pero con una mente fría para buscar la forma de salir de ahí, pero justo en ese momento entraba un peligris y se llevaba a uno de ellos, el menor de todos y ellos trataron de evitar que se lo llevaran, pero no hubo éxito, mientras que el menor trata de soltarse del agarre del peligris, quien no lo soltó hasta dejarlo encerrado en otro cuarto y ahí había una ventana con barrotes, un armario con cajones a un lado y otro igual, pero con una etiqueta y eso se le hizo sospechoso, aunque lo que le causó más miedo y asco, fue ver la cama, esta tenía unas cadenas con grilletes para brazos y piernas, en la mesa de noche había muchos frascos con un líquido extraño y con un color distinto cada uno, eso le provocó un escalofrío a imaginarse para que usaría todas esas cosas, lo peor fue cuando cuerdas atadas al techo y lo más peor aún, fue ver a un hombre entrar, este tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, también una piel exageradamente blanca y unos amarillos, alejándose de él cuando este se comenzó a acercar.**

**-No te me acerques.-..Dijo fríamente el menor, alejándose cada vez más de él.**

**-Jujuju tranquilo, solo nos vamos a divertí un rato.-..Contestó el mayor, quien relamió los labios con su larga lengua.**

**-Pues juega solo a lo que sea que quieras hacer.-..Dijo retrocediendo cada vez más, pero hubo un momento retroceder y quedó atrapado entre ese tipo repugnante y la pared..-no te acerques, aléjate de mí.-..Le dijo muy serio, pero ese tipo se seguía acercando..-he dicho que no te acerques.-**

**-Relájate, pequeño Sasuke.-..Dijo y extendió su mano para tocarle el rostro, pero el menor la apartó de un manotazo..-bien, si no quieres cooperar por las buenas.-..Lo golpea y lo lanzó a la cama, para luego él colocarse encima de él..-será por las malas, aprenderás a obedecerme si no quieres que haga lo mismo que al pequeño Sasori con sus brazos, piernas y ojos.-..A escuchar eso, Sasuke se tensó, entonces él había sido después de todo, pero a sentir que ese tipo le comenzó a quitar la ropa, comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo, sintiendo como sus manos eran atadas a la capa.**

**Mientras tanto, Itachi estaba muy alterado, ya que se habían llevado a su hermano y no sabía de que eran capaces de hacerle, seguro lo mismo que a Sasori si ellos eran que le hicieron esas cosas terribles a su pelirrojo amigo, más pánico le daba al pensar en eso y el peliplata no sabía que hacer para calmarlo, y no era para menos, si ellos mismos pasaran por eso mismo seguro, además que a Itachi le preocupaba más su hermano menor que él mismo. **

**Hasta que oyen un grito desgarrador y no era cualquier grito, sino que ese grito era de Sasuke y eso alteró más al azabache, quien comenzó a aporrear la puerta, pero esta no cedía y quedó de rodillas en el suelo, con sus manos sangrantes y sus piernas y pies también, a lo que Hidan se hartó y se acercó a él, para luego tomarlo del rostro y lo besó. Claro que sabía que no era el mejor momento para demostrarle lo que sentía por él en ese beso, pero lo único que se le ocurrió por ahora para intentar calmarlo y sonrió a sentir lo que quería sentir, Itachi se comenzó a calmar y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del peliplata, comenzando a corresponder el beso, ya que ya no podía seguir negándolo, le gustaba Hidan y también sabía que no era el mejor momento para eso, pero era lo que necesitaba, de SU ojivioleta. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, el azabache se quedó observándolo y el mayor solo lo abrazó, a lo que Itachi apoyó su cabeza de Hidan.**

**-¿Estás mejor?-..El azabache asintió..-me alegro. Ahora escucha.-..Itachi lo miró curioso..-sé que le puede estar pasando algo terrible a tu hermano por los gritos, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada más que pensar en una forma de salir de aquí y buscar a tu hermano.-**

**-Lo sé, pero es que...-**

**-Todo va estar bien, por ahora mejor pensemos en una forma de salir de aquí y rescatar a tu hermano.-..Le dijo con una sonrisa. En eso, la puerta se abrió y dejaron ver a tres personas, un moreno, un peliazul y un peligris, a lo que Hidan se puso serio y dejó a Itachi tras él.**

**-Mira como lo protege, pero lástima que no sirva.-..Dijo el peliazul y golpeó al peliplata, haciendo que cayera al suelo por el golpe y luego se llevó al azabache con él, quien gritaba "Hidan", pero este no podía ayudarlo aunque quisiera, ya que justo en ese momento estaba siendo llevado por el moreno y el último, Deidara, fue llevado por el peligris, pero apenas caminaba, ya que el dolor, que le provocaba ahora la transformación, le impedía reaccionar bien a lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**-¡Suéltame maldito!-..Le reclamaba el azabache, quien trataba de liberarse de su agarre.**

**-No lo creo, porque ahora es cuando empieza la diversión.-..Contestó el mayor y lo siguió "guiando" hasta la habitación que iba.**

**Mientras tanto, Hidan a veces lograba zafarse, pero lo volvía a agarrar y lo seguían obligando a caminar hasta quien sabe donde, lo que si estaba seguro, es que no era nada bueno y no iba a permitir eso, así que seguía luchan por huir, pero era inútil, ahora lo tenía bien sujeto. Después que cada quien llegó a "su" habitación, cada uno lo lanzaba a la cama y se ponía encima de él, pero estos pataleaban y tuvieron que atarlo a la cama para que no se siguieran moviendo. Fue así que comenzó el infierno de ellos 4, quienes al principio no sufrieron ninguna atrocidad por el momento, pero luego comenzó su infierno y así había comenzado.**

**Por otra parte, Naruto y los demás seguían buscando a los desaparecidos, quienes ahora eran 4 desaparecidos y el más alterado con todo esto, era Sasori y aunque quisiera ayudar, no podía. Hasta que se le ocurre algo y trabajó en eso, construyendo una marioneta a su imagen, con el mismo color de piel y demás, pero con una cámara oculta en sus ojos. Una vez la terminó, uso sus poderes para darle vida y se moviera por cuenta propia, como si fuera su hermano gemelo, pero más siniestro, cruel y frío que él, quien a recibir la orden de su creador de lo que debía hacer, de inmediato cumplió la orden y comenzó a caminar por la calle como si nada, ya que a diferencia de su "gemelo", él si podía ver y veía todo a su alrededor, donde Sasori veía todo lo que su "hermano" veía, viendo que se había encontrado con Madara y Tobi, a lo que le dijo, a través de un micrófono oculto, que le explicara todo a ellos.**

**-Yo no soy el verdadero Sasori, a mí me pusieron Sahure, yo solo formo parte de su plan.-..Le explicó a los dos.**

**-¿Cuál plan?-..Le preguntó el mayor.**

**-¿Saben que hay 4 desaparecidos?-..Les preguntó y ambos asintieron..-pues Sasori me construyó para dejarme capturar y yo grabe todo a mí alrededor con la cámara oculta que me puso.-**

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**EN BUSCA DE LA LUZ DE TUS OJOS**

**Capítulo 6**

**..**

**-¿Por eso llevas esas túnica negra?-**

**-Hai, dice que leyó sobre una organización llamada Akatsuki antes de perder la vista y que entre había uno que le llamó la atención, no solo por tener la misma imagen que él.-**

**-Entiendo. Bueno, buena suerte, espero que funcione su plan.-..Dijo y se fue junto a su hijo, quien cada tanto miraba hacia atrás..-sé que quieres ir con él, pero no puedes.-**

**-Pero Deidara-senpai podría...-..Quiso reclamar, pero su padre lo interrumpio.**

**-Ya lo sé, yo también le tengo cariño a ese niño, pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora, excepto confiar en esa marioneta.-..Tobi bajó la mirada, su padre tenía razón.**

**-Ese chico sí que era delicioso, no puedo esperar para tomarlo de nuevo, pero esa jodida serpiente quiere que veamos si Sasori volvió del extranjero, debería hacerlo él mismo.-..Se quejaba un moreno, quien iba junto a un peliazul y sin saber que ese comentario llamó la atención de Sahure, quien se acercó a escuchar mejor.**

**-Yo también quería seguir saboreando el cuerpo de ese azabache, pero órdenes son órdenes.-..Contestó un peliazul.**

**-Ni modo. ¿Tú sabes por qué esta tan obsesionado con Sasori?-..Le preguntó mirándolo.**

**-¿No lo sabes?-..El moreno negó con la cabeza..-bueno. Sasori es un neko youkai, que según Orochimaru, llegó del extranjero a los 2 años y medio y desde entonces ha vivido aquí en Japón, pero a ver que Sasori no había sido el único sobreviviente, se encargó de toda su familia cuando tenía 5 años y desde entonces buscó la forma de secuestrarlo, lográndolo cuando este ya tenía 10 años y debido a que era un youkai, valía la pena investigar sus poderes y a la vez jugar con él.-**

**-Ya veo, ahora entiendo todo, por eso también nos dejaba jugar con él, no solo para vigilarlo.-..El peliazul asintió..-y parece que tenemos visitas.-..El pelirrojo escondido se puso serio y frunce un poco el ceño.**

**-Hai, así parece.-..Dijo relamiéndose los labios, aunque había algo extraño, Sasori debería mostrarse asustado al ser descubierto, pero era todo lo contrario a lo que parecía.**

**-Vamos.-..Kisame asintió y se levantó, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo, viendo como este se alejaba lo suficiente de ellos.**

**-Tiempo sin verte, Sasori.-..Dijo relamiéndose los dientes.**

**-Mejor ahorrarte tus comentarios.-..Dijo el pelirrojo sin inmutarse, mientras que el verdadero veía todo lo que su marioneta veía.**

**-Hay algo extraño en ti, pareces más siniestro.-..Dijo acercándose más a él, hasta quedar frente a frente y Sahure lo miró hacia arriba.**

**-Me importa un rábano si estoy diferente o no, sólo quiero que liberes amigos y te dejaré vivir.-**

**-Jajaja muy chistosito, el gatito.-..Dijo y el moreno apareció atrás de él, quien le coloca un paño y poco a poco "Sasori" se fue quedando dormido, hasta que se queda dormido en los brazos de Kakuzu..-bien hecho, ahora llevémoslo con Orochimaru.-..Dijo y se pusieron a caminar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Sí que son idiotas, no notaron que no era el verdadero, es decir, yo.-..Dijo a ver lo que había pasado, hasta que la pantalla se puso negra..-*que bueno que le puse ciertas reacciones "humanas" para que no sospecharan nada*.-..Pensó mientras esperaba a que su marioneta abriera sus ojos.**

**-¿Estás seguro que funcionara?-..Le preguntó Tobi, quien había ido al verlo junto a su padre y vieron como se colocaba algo en la cabeza, para ver las imágenes en su cabeza al no poder ver ahora.**

**-Eso espero.-..Contestó el pelirrojo, que seguía esperando a que su marioneta abriera los ojos, aunque igual se podía escuchar lo que decían.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Kisame, ¿estás seguro que es el verdadero?-..Le preguntó mirándolo.**

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-..Preguntó de vuelta.**

**-Bueno, como soy yo que lo esta cargando, siento su espalda extraña, como si ocultara algo debajo de esa túnica.-**

**-Ya veremos eso cuando lleguemos.-..Dijo y el otro suspiró resignado, no había caso hablar con él.**

**Así ambos siguieron caminando, de vez en cuando Sahure abría los ojos para ver el lugar por el que iba, ya que a él no le afectaba mucho lo que le hicieron respirar, a lo que Sasori y los demás podían ver el lugar, hasta ahora era lugares conocidos, pero pronto llegaron a una parte más abandonada y de ahí se dirigieron a un edificio, parecido que fuese mantenido, ya que era único que se veía más nuevo que el resto de las casas o edificios, viendo como entraban ahí y subieron como hasta el quinto piso y ahí abrieron una puerta y dejaron a Sahure en el suelo, para luego escucharse como ellos salía y cerraban la puerta con llave, en eso la marioneta se levanta ve todo a su alrededor, viendo ahí a Hidan, Itachi, Sasuke y Deidara, pero todos estaban muy mal, así que Sahure de inmediato se acercó a ellos, comenzando a curarlos, pero ellos a despertar y verlo, retrocedieron asustados, en especial Sasuke, que abrazaba a su hermano.**

**-Si se van a poner así, mejor no nos vamos.-..Todos reaccionaron a escuchar esa voz y a enfocar mejor, vieron que era Sasori, aunque a la vez no lo era, ya que había algo diferente en él..-si ya están mejor, entonces vamos a salir de aquí.-..Dijo levantándose y se acercó a la puerta.**

**-Hemos intentado salir de aquí, pero no encontramos cómo salir, hmm.-..Contestó el rubio bajando la mirada.**

**-Ahorrarte tus comentarios ahora, primero necesitamos salir de aquí.-..Dijo y fue a otra parte, apoyando su oreja en la pared, luego en el suelo y demás lugares, hasta que verificó que no había nadie que pudiera escuchar algún estruendo..-bien, se podrá hacer.-..Dijo y se paró frente a la puerta a cierta distancia, luego desabrochó un poco su túnica, lo suficiente para dejar libre su estómago y de ahí salió disparado un cable con un aguijón se podría decir, derribando fácilmente la puerta..-vamos.-..Le dijo a todos, quienes estaban sorprendidos por lo que presenciaron..-nani?-..Preguntó mirándolos.**

**-N-Nada.-..Contestó aún sorprendido, para luego ponerse cualquier cosa que encontró para cubrir su desnudez, lo mismo hizo los demás y se fueron junto al pelirrojo.**

**-Alto.-..Dijo poniendo una mano frente a ellos y estos se detuvieron..-creo que hay trampas.-..Contestó como si nada, sabiendo lo que iban a preguntar..-Sasuke, tú a ser el más pequeño, tal vez te sea más fácil.-..El menor frunció el ceño, no le gustaba cómo sonaba eso..-bueno, bueno, gallinitas, yo lo haré.-..Todos fruncieron el ceño molesto, ya que nadie les decían gallina y eso los hizo confirmar que no era el verdadero el Sasori, ya que él no los hubiera llamado así.**

**-No sé quien seas, pero nadie nos llama gallina, menos una cereza parlante.-**

**-Si seguimos, nos atraparan.-..Dijo ignorando el comentario del peliplata..-y me imagino que no querrán a ese lugar.-..Todos negaron con la cabeza frenéticamente, primero muertos antes de pasar por eso de nuevo..-eso pensé. Entonces hagan lo que les digo o los dejaré en su infierno.-**

**-¡Vale!-..Contestaron todos como niños regañados, este Sasori era de temer.**

**-Bien, entonces sigamos.-..Todos asintieron y esperaron a sus indicaciones sin rechistar..-Sasuke, quiero que hagas acrobacias para pasar los láseres de alarma.-**

**-¿Y cómo voy a saber dónde están?-..Preguntó el azabache menor.**

**-Así.-..Dijo y de su bolsillo sacó algo, para luego echar un poco en su mano y luego lo sopló, para poco después aparecer los rayos rojos que hacía sonar la alarma..-al final de los rayos hay un interruptor, eso los apagará.-..Le explicó y el menor asintió, para luego pasar los rayos con sus acrobacias, tenía suerte de ser bueno en gimnasia y en los deportes.**

**-*Se quien sea él, esta muy preparado para haber hecho esto*.-..Pensaba mientras pasaba los rayos, hasta que llegó al final y vio el interruptor del que hablaba, el cual presionó y los rayos se apagaron, pudiendo así pasar los demás sin preocupaciones, hasta llegar con Sasuke..-¿ahora qué?-..Le preguntó mirándolo.**

**-Solo síganme.-..Todos asintieron y siguieron al pelirrojo, desactivando o esquivando cada trampa del lugar, hasta que pudieron salir y luego corrieron en dirección a la ciudad, de ahí pudieron seguir solos y cada quien fue a su casa, siendo recibidos con muchos besos y abrazos, pero al verlos temblando por esa muestra de cariño, se separaron de ellos, era de esperarse..-/bien, supongo que aquí termina mi trabajo, ¿no?/-..Le preguntó a su creador a través del micrófono cuando no había nadie cerca.**

**-/No, ahora necesito pases todo a un disco y lo muestres a la policía, para se los lleven presos/.-..La marioneta asintió y fue a comprar discos para traspasar todo lo que vio a través de sus ojos.**

**-Fue muy arriesgado, pero funcionó.-..Sasori asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que también se sentía mal, porque no los pudo rescatar antes..-bueno, será mejor que reúna a todos y llevarlos con el médico.-**

**-Mejor yo hago eso.-..Dijo quitándose los sensores de su cabeza y se levantó, para luego salir de su casa y se dirigió a la de sus amigos, quienes al verlos, pudieron reconocerlo como el Sasori que conocían, no solo por los ojos vendados..-Deidara, Itachi, todos, debemos ir por algo de ropa para ustedes e ir al hospital para que lo revisen.-..Todos asintieron y fueron a hacer lo que les dijo, para luego ir con el pelirrojo hasta el hospital. Al llegar, fueron llevados por unas enfermeras, cada uno tuvieron que estar separados para poder tratarlos, mientras que Sasori esperaba por noticias de ellos y de su marioneta.**

**Pasó 1 hora y Sahure finalmente llegó al hospital, donde su creador lo esperaba impaciente y se acercó a él, quien a sentir alguien cerca suyo, lo miró y este le dijo que ya hizo las copias y se la entregó a la policía, pero que también hizo varias copias y una se la entregó a él, quien lo recibió y le dio las gracias, dibujando una sonrisa agradecido, pero aún preocupada por sus amigos, aunque ese incidente lo hizo darse cuenta de algo, cosa que no le diría a su marioneta.**

**-Entonces, ¿me desactivará hasta nuevo aviso?-..Le preguntó mirándolo.**

**-No, no haré eso.-..Sahure lo miró con cara de duda..-vivirás como si fueras un "humano" más, como si fueras mi hermano gemelo.-..El otro pelirrojo sonrió a escuchar eso..-ahora esperemos por noticias nuestros amigos.-**

**-Hai.-..Dijo y se sentó al lado de su creador, ahora su hermano.**

**Así fue pasando el tiempo, Sasuke, Itachi, Hidan y Deidara finalmente se recuperaron de sus heridas, no solo de las físicas, también le había presentado a todos su marioneta, diciéndoles que ahora sería como su hermano gemelo y por eso se los presentó como Sahure. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Sasori, quien se encontraba en una habitación para quitarle sus vendas, todos observaban expectantes, viendo como Madara poco a poco le iba quitando los vendajes y por último como unas gasas en los ojos, viendo como tenía los ojos cerrados y nerviosos, vieron como Sasori iba abriendo sus ojos lentamente, tal como le indicó su doctor.**

**Cuando el pelirrojo abrió los ojos, miró sus manos, al principio era oscuridad, pero poco a poco la imagen fue apareciendo, hasta que las vio claramente, sus manos eran más grandes de lo que recordaba y solo pudo crear su marioneta a medirla con su cuerpo, pero luego miró el resto de su cuerpo, ya que nunca pudo ver su cuerpo como quería y no sabía cuanto había crecido realmente. Se levantó y se dirigió a un espejo, viendo por primera vez su rostro en años, el cual lo tocó y finalmente miró a todos, viento que todos estaban ahí, sus 3 hermanos, Naruto, Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke, Hidan. Incluso las amigas de Sasuke que le agarraron cariño al pelirrojo a pesar de su diferencia con ellos en la apariencia, como Sakura, Ino, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Rock Lee, Neji y demás amigos de Naruto y Sasuke, a todos por fin los veía por primera vez, viendo como 4 de ellos se parecían, más los hermanos Uchiha.**

**-Deidara, ¿por qué te pareces a Naruto?-..Le preguntó y esa pregunta los hizo saber que ya podía ver, aunque ambos rubios se tensaron con esa pregunta.**

**-Es-Este...oh, mira que hora es, es hora de irme, hm. Felicidades por nueva visión, nos vemos después, si.-..Contestó el rubio mayor y salió disparado.**

**-Es verdad, yo también tengo que irme. Felicidades por tus ojos, nos vemos después. Naruto y también salió disparado, eso le extrañó a todos.**

**Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola!

Por fin luego de siglos, subo el cap 7 de este fic XD no tenía cómo seguirlo, pero ya lo terminé y ahora debo ver el cap 8, me tomará otro siglo XD

Sasori: Eso no es excusa, pero al menos hiciste uno mejor, aquí no me haces sufrir tanto como en el otro

Haruka: Tú mejor ya no te metas en cada cosa que hago ¬¬

Sasori: Tú no me das órdenes, mocosa

Haruka: Ash...mejor ya vamos al fic antes de que mal agradecido diga algo peor ¬¬

Sasori: Muy graciosa ¬¬

Ja~ne

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN BUSCA DE LA LUZ DE TUS OJOS**

**Capítulo 7**

**..**

**Luego de ese pequeño incidente con Deidara y Naruto, todo fue marchando muy bien, aunque los ojos de Sasori aún estaban muy sensibles a la luz y Madara le dio unos lentes de sol especiales, al menos hasta que estos se acostumbraran de nuevo a la luz del sol, también cada tanto el azabache iba a verlo para revisarles los ojos y ver cómo iba todo, al parecer todo estaba muy bien, así que ya no iba tan seguido a verlo, pero igual lo iba a ver, Deidara y los demás también iban a verlo, pero el pelirrojo ya no tocó aquel tema del hospital, cuando se fueron disparados, seguro debían tener sus razones para no querer decirle, así que mejor ya no les insistió, aunque ahora entrenaba más que antes debido a que ahora podía ver y veía lo que hacía o a donde apuntaba, también se transformaba en su forma youkai, para ir acostumbrándose.**

**Mientras él entrenaba tan concentrado, un chico rubio de cabellera larga, lo observaba embobado, de cómo su cabello se movía al compás de sus movimientos, era una imagen digna de grabar en su memoria para siempre, era todo tan maravilloso, pero se preocupó al verlo caer de pronto y perder su transformación, acercándose rápidamente a él y lo volteó, recostando la cabeza del pelirrojo en su regazo y acarició sus cabellos, viendo como respiraba muy agitado y jadeante. Poco después, cuando se regularizó su respiración, el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos y se sintió en el cielo a ver al rubio allí, sirviéndole de almohada y le sonrió, esta a su vez era devuelta por una igual y el pelirrojo sonrió, pero a notar de cómo estaban, se sonrojó de sobremanera y se levantó de golpe, a lo que el rubio soltó una pequeña risita al verlo levantarse así, ya que casi se cae de nuevo.**

**-Oye, no te voy a comer, hmm.-..Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa divertida y el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.**

**-¿Qué quieres?-..Le preguntó serio.**

**-Yo nada, solo te veía entrenar, nada más, hmm.-..Dijo desviando la mirada un poco sonrojado y Sasori alzó una ceja, esa reacción era extraña, pero al notar el cambio en Deidara, que seguro había estado escondiendo, se sorprende..-nani [¿qué]?-..Le preguntó extrañado.**

**-¿Desde cuándo tienes esas orejas?-..Le preguntó y Deidara se sorprendió por la pregunta, había olvidado que se había quitado la gorra que escondía ese detalle, a lo que solo desvió la mirada..-¿y bien?-..El rubio suspiró.**

**-Sasori, antes tengo que hablar contigo de otra cosa, ¿me acompañarías?-..El pelirrojo asintió y ambos se fueron de ahí..-*¿sentirá lo mismo por mí?*-..Se preguntaba el rubio mientras caminaba, con Sasori siguiéndolo.**

**Así ambos siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a una parte poco visitada y se sentaron en una banca de allí, mientras que el pelirrojo miraba al cielo pensativo, esperando que el rubio se decidiera el hablar, aunque no era su fuerte esperar, pero lo haría por él, sin saber que alguien los habían seguido y que lo observaba a ambas, más al rubio, ya que sabía que él era nuevo en eso de ser un youkai y no sabría cómo defenderse con sus nuevos poderes, pero el problema sería el pelirrojo, ya que este sabía defenderse mejor y seguro podría proteger muy bien al rubio, cosa que lo hacía un blanco difícil de alcanzar, así que esperaría a que estuvieran solos, al menos el rubio, ya que el pelirrojo ahora sería un blanco difícil de capturar.**

**-Etto...-..Comenzó a hablar finalmente, pero frunce el ceño a ver como las orejas de Sasori se movían alertas en ciertas direcciones.**

**-Solo habla, Deidara, luego me encargo de eso.-..El rubio asintió y tomó aire antes de volver a hablar.**

**-Sasori, desde que te conocí, llevo sintiendo algo muy especial por ti, algo que no quería aceptar, no solo porque era algo nuevo para mí, sino que ese algo por ti, era algo muy fuerte, aún cuando fueras un youkai y creo que por eso comencé a cambiar, yéndome convirtiendo en youkai también por lo que siento por ti.-..Le dijo al fin y el pelirrojo se sonrojó de sobremanera a pensar qué podría ser ese "algo" que sentía por él y eso solo lo confirmaría cuando el rubio siguiera hablando..-lo que decir...es que me enamoré de ti, te...te amo mucho, Sasori, y creo que por eso tengo estas orejas y cola, la que escondo.-**

**-Hai, es por eso. Creo que yo siento lo mismo por ti.-..Dijo sonrojado..-de hace tiempo que he estado sintiendo lo mismo por ti, pero me preocupa que ahora seas un youkai inexperto.-..El rubio sonrió feliz a ver que Sasori sentía lo mismo por él, pero pronto se le borró a escuchar lo último..-pero podría entrenarte si quieres, pero los entrenamientos son muy duros y no creo que te gusten.-**

**-Me importa un rábano cómo sean tus entrenamientos, mi papá también me entrena duro para que sea un experto arte marcial, si.-..Contestó el rubio soltando un bufido y Sasori soltó una pequeña risita.**

**-Entonces no te será muy difícil. Ven, te mostraré.-..Dijo levantándose y Deidara también lo hizo, para luego ver como Sasori se alejaba lo suficiente de él y luego vio como este abría su boca y de ella salió una esfera de energía, era muy potente, ya que volvió cenizas la roca que tocó..-intenta hacerlo, solo haz lo mismo que hice yo.-**

**-No sé si me salga, pero lo intentaré, hmm.-..Dijo e intentó hacer lo mismo que Sasori en otra roca, pero muy pobre su ataque, apenas una quemadura en la roca y le salió una gotita, con rostro rojo por lo vergüenza que sentía por su ataque tan pobre.**

**-Bueno, nada mal para ser el comienzo.-..Dijo y Deidara sonrió feliz a ver la aprobación de su pelirrojo.**

**Y así fue pasando el tiempo, Sasori no dejaba solo a Deidara por el temor que lo secuestraran o algo, al menos hasta que este fuera un experto con sus nuevas habilidades, advirtiéndole que no sería buen sensei en lo de transformarse, ya que ni él era un experto en eso, se seguía agotando como Deidara cuando este lo hacía también, pero eso al rubio no le importaba, le bastaba con que el pelirrojo le explicara cómo era el asunto y él entrenaría por su cuenta en ese sentido, a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió a escuchar eso.  
>Mientras tanto, otro chico rubio había estado en su casa nervioso, desde que Sasori hizo aquella pregunta en el hospital, ya que si le decía qué relación tenía con Deidara, este estaría en un serio problema. Ok, su hermano ya tenía mucha fuerza y todo, no solo por entrenar artes marciales, pero a saber más de Sasori, podría que dejara de lado eso y se convirtiera en un youkai, era mejor que lo otro, algo que nadie sabía y por eso tampoco ninguno se atrevía a decir qué tipo de relación tenían ambos, pero estaba llegando el momento que era mejor decir todo que callarlo, ya que Sasori podría ayudar mucho en eso y evitar que Deidara sea cazado o algo. Hasta que oye la puerta de su casa y bajó corriendo a abrir, viendo que era Deidara y que venía con Sasori, a quienes dejó pasar y los guió hasta la sala luego de cerrar la puerta, mirando al rubio mayor nervioso.<strong>

**-Naruto, creo que es mejor decirle toda la verdad a Sasori, él no descansará hasta saberla aunque ahora no diga nada sobre el asunto, hmm.-..El aludido suspiró, después de todo tenía razón.**

**-Tienes razón, no queda de otra.-..Dijo el rubio menor, soltando un suspiro resignado..-Sasori-kun, toma asiento.-..El pelirrojo asintió y se sentó uno de los sofá, Deidara se sentó perimero y lo sentó en su regazo, sonrojando al pelirrojo, pero presto atención al menor de los tres..-bueno, digamos que Deidara es el único diferente de todos y hemos estado ocultando ese secreto al mundo para protegerlo de todo.-..Dijo muy serio.**

**-Así es. Bueno, una de las cosas...Naruto es mi hermano menor, pero nadie sabe eso a estar fingiendo que somos solamente conocidos.-..El pelirrojo se sorprendió a escuchar eso, ahora entendía porque le parecía ver dos Naruto o dos Deidara cuando los veían..-pero solo nos parecemos mucho en el carácter, en lo físico no tanto, pero si un poco, casi nada.-**

**-Hai, lo noté y aún así me sorprende.-..Contestó Sasori aún sorprendido.**

**-Pero eso no es todo.-..Dijo Deidara muy serio y el pelirrojo lo miró extrañado..-hay algo más.-**

**-¿Y qué es?-..Preguntó mirándolos.**

**-Bueno, según me contó, cuando él tenía 6 años y yo 2 años, fue secuestrado y experimentaron con él, colocándole ADN vampirito y gracias a eso, en ocasiones podía invocar sus colmillos, en especial cuando tenía mucha hambre de sangre, ha sido difícil controlar eso, pero creíamos que si se enamoraba, en especial de un youkai a estar investigando sobre eso, perdería esos poderes y ganaría nuevos, pero solo si se enamoraba de alguien con habilidades especiales y muy poderosos.-..Le explicó el meno muy serio, cosa que dejó aún más sorprendido al pelirrojo, quedando en shock por lo que oía..-pero solo por amor, si no se enamoraba, seguiría siendo medio vampiro.-**

**-¿Medio...vampiro?-..Repitió el pelirrojo perplejo por lo que le contaron y miró a su rubio, quien lo observaba nervioso..-¡sugoi! ¡Me enamoré de un vampiro y este dejó serlo!-..Dijo emocionado, a lo que a ambos rubios le salieron una gotita, estaba conociendo facetas de Sasori que no conocían.**

**-¿No te molesta que haya sido vampiro y ya no al enamorarme de ti?-..Le preguntó Deidara mirándolo.**

**-Para nada, aunque si me molesta que me lo hayan escondido todo este tiempo.-..Dijo serio.**

**-¡****¡****L****o ****s****ent****i****mos****mu****c****ho****!****-****.****.D****ij****er****on**** a****mb****os****, h****a****c****ie****n****do ****u****na ****r****ev****e****r****enc****i****a e****n**** di****s****cul****p****a****, ****au****nq****u****e**** c****ad****a****un****o ****a ****s****u**** ma****n****era****,**** ya****que****u****no****est****a****ba ****s****en****t****a****do ****y ****te****ní****a ****a ****Sa****so****r****i**** s****en****t****ad****o**** en****su ****r****eg****a****z****o.**

**-Ya que, ni modo.-..Dijo soltando un suspiro..-¿así que un ex vampiro?-..Preguntó mirando al rubio mayor y este asintió..-con razón en ocasiones te veía molesto y se destrozaba donde golpeabas, huyendo de ahí nervioso.-**

**-¿Me habías visto?-..Le preguntó Deidara muy sorprendido.**

**-Hai, pero no dije nada, esperé a que tú me lo dijeras aunque no fuera mi fuerte.-..Le dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Desde ese día, todo estuvo mejor que nunca entre Deidara y Sasori, ambos entrenaban juntos, uno para ir mejorando más en sus nuevas habilidades y el otro solo porque si y para ir acostumbrándose a su transformación youkai.**

**Continuará...**


End file.
